La batalla de Orihime
by Happy Night
Summary: Después de derrotar a Grimmjow Kurosaki tiene que enfrentarse a Nnoitra, el 5º Espada. Orihime es testigo de como él joven va perdiendo. Ella sacará fuerzas y luchará contra el Espada


**Hola a todos :) Bueno aquí os traigo mi primer fanfic ^^ Espero que les guste PD: Los personajes como las armas y todo este rollo no me pertenecen sino a Tite Kubo**

**Que tengáis un buen día :D**  
><strong>Happy Night ( Diana )<strong>

_Kurosaki-kun,Kurosaki-kun,Kurosaki-kun…_¿Por qué no podía dejar de repetir su nombre?¿Por qué soy tan inútil? El brazo que me estaba sujetando por el cuello se aflojó un poco. Tenía que hacer algo..Kurosaki no podía morir, nunca me perdonaría que muriera por mi culpa. Pero, tal como dijo Tesla, si atacaba me destruirían mis poderes.. Pero, ¿qué importaba eso? Él estaba peleando a muerte por mi, había venido a salvarme siendo consciente que podía morir. Soy tan cobarde, nunca he podido defenderme, no defendí a nadie.. Ishida,Kuchiki,Sado,Abarai..Kurosaki, todos están muriendo por mi culpa.. Reacciona Orihime, piensa, haz algo…debo salvarlos a todos. Eché un vistazo al campo de batalla, Nnoitra el 5º Espada estaba machacando a Kurosaki con su rara Zanpakutóh con dos media-esferas. Ver su cara tan llena de heridas y con esa expresión de tanto dolor..no podía seguir soportándolo. _Tengo que protegerles,_ me volví a decir. Esta vez no sería un estorbo. Otro desgarrador grito de Kurosaki resonó. _Les protegeré. _No sentía las lágrimas que caían sobre mis mejillas, solo su dolor que sentía en cada nervio de mi cuerpo como si fuéramos uno solo. La presión que ejercía el brazo de Tesla se iba aflojando cada vez más. Podía ver que se concentraba mucho en la pelea, preparado para salvar a su señor Nnoitra si hiciera falta._Esta es mi oportunidad, por todos vosotros, no me importa lo que me suceda… _Le di un codazo a Tesla en las costillas. Me giré de cara a él y vi estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar a tiempo ante algún ataque.

-Koten Zanshun

Tsubaki salió de entre mi pelo y atacó, dejando a Tesla inconciente y con una herida en el pecho. No me di cuenta del aura de poder que emanaba mi cuerpo, no me sorprendí de a ver herido a alguien. Solo noté que Nnoitra estaba demasiado ocupado con Kurosaki. Corrí y en un segundo ya estaba en medio de los dos con mi Santen Kesshun defendiéndonos. Las caras de los dos eran todo un poema. Parecía como si se preguntaran si era yo realmente. Antes de que el Espada pudiera hacer algo, me giré para hablar a Kurosaki que no salía de su asombro.

-Inoue…-susurró

-Kurosaki-kun-interrumpí-Déjame esto a édate dentro del escudo y deja que te cure las heridas.

Sus ojos todavía reflejaban lo asombrado que estaba.

-Pero,Ino…

-No Kurosaki-kun..-volví a interrumpirle- No permitiré que nadie muera por mi, y menos tú. Es hora que deje de ser un molestia y una lo pido, no te muevas del escudo y recupérate.

Su expresión cambió.. aún estaba sorprendido, pero unas facciones más suaves recorrían su cara. Me miró con esa mirada tierna. Le devolví una sonrisa cálida , extendiendo el escudo de curación.

-Cuando esté lo suficientemente bien,te ayudaré-

Esta vez estaba seguro,me dirigió la misma mirada de seguridad que cuando me prometió protegerme. Asentí. Podía sentir que él confiaba ciegamente en mi.

Volví a Nnoitra. Ya estaba en guardia otra vez, dispuesta a atacarme. Pero yo no iba a ser un adversario fácil. Arrojó su arma sobre mi escudo. Fue un ataque débil, seguramente quería ponerme a prueba. Aun seguía sin creer lo que había hecho y estaba haciendo. Es tan diferente a como siempre he actuado. Tan débil siempre, dependiendo de todos.. Siempre envidié a Kuchiki por saber pelear, defenderse y proteger a los demás. Pero ahora, las cosas han cambiado. Llegó mi turno de devolverles el favor. En un micro-segundo cogí prestada la Zanpakutóh de Kurosaki ,todavía en su forma bankai. Nnoitra volvió a atacar, pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza. Para mi sorpresa, no me costó seguir manteniendo mi escudo. Lo empujé para adelante haciendo que mi oponente retrocediera.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Tesla?-preguntó con una media sonrisa

-Lo único que debe preocuparte es que sigue con vida. Pelear contra alguien que recién acababa de derrotar a un Espada.. que cobarde eres. Sabías que por muy fuerte que es Kurosaki, estaba demasiado herido del combate anterior.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Un leve silbido salió de su boca y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Crees que me importa alguien como Tesla?

Lo ignoré y me concentré en seguir manteniendo mis dos escudos con una Zanpakutóh en mano.

-Te espera el mismo destino que a ese Shinigami de pacotilla. Además, creo que nunca antes has usado una arma ¿me equivoco?

Volvió a sonreír con esa desagradable sonrisa suya.

-He visto pelear a Shinigamis durante mucho tiempo. Con esa práctica es suficiente. Pagarás muy caro lo que le has hecho a Kurosaki.

Mi reiatsu seguía aumentando y aumentando. Sentía como me llenaba de poder. Pero no provenía del odio ni de la ira, si no de mi deseo de proteger. Era un poder cálido. Así se siente Kurosaki cada vez que pelea. Sin saber como, mi escudo se hizo más pequeño, ya no cubría todo mi situaba en mi brazo izquierdo como un escudo de esos antiguos que usaban los romanos. Aunque era más chico, me protegía buena parte del cuerpo. Ahora podía atacar con la Zanpakutóh sin problema. Sin embargo, el Espada, lejos de asombrarse, apuntó su arma en mi dirección. Ese ataque era realmente poderoso, pero no tenía miedo. Alcé el escudo y detuve su arma. Retrocedí unos centímetros pero eso no me impedía atacar. Aferré fuertemente el mango del arma de Kurosaki y la clavé en el estómago de Nnoitra. Vaciló unos segundos pero una tremenda sonrisa cubrió su cara.

-Ahora la cosa se pone interesante.

Empezó a atacarme como si estuviera intentando atacar a una cucaracha. Seguía defendiéndome , pero parar tantos golpes consecutivos era agotador. Seguramente intentaba buscar algún punto débil o ver por cuanto tiempo puedo seguir usando mis poderes. De repente, dejó de golpearme y sentí algo frío dirigiéndose a mi cintura…

-¡INOUE! – gritó despesperado Kurosaki.

_Mientras tanto, a unos diez metros del combate de Orihime Inoue contra Nnoitra, estaba Ichigo Kurosaki observando la escena.Él escuchó a Inoue y dejó que le curara. Pero no dejaba de preocuparse por ella._

Prometí protegerla, y ella está luchando. He fallado…he fallado…¡HE FALLADO! Golpeé el suelo de rabia. ¿Como pude ser tan débil? Ella me necesitaba, ha llorado por mi y ahora está luchando por primera vez. ¡MIERDA! Estoy tan malherido que apenas puedo moverme, lo único que hago es observar. Si pudiera levantarme ahora mismo la sacaría de allí. Pero.. esa mirada. Cuando me dijo que me quedara aquí curándome tenía una inmensa seguridad en si misma. Parecía como si nada pudiera pararla. Confío plenamente en ella y en esa mirada.. _Lo siento Inoue..te fallé.. _En el momento en el que se giró y me quitó mi Zanpakutóh, pude ver a una chica poderosa y tranquila. Ella nunca ha utilizado un arma, y menos una con forma de espada. Me tengo que curar ya… _Aguanta un poco más Inoue. _En un momento, su escudo se había acomodado a su brazo izquierdo y en la mano derecha sujetaba a Zangetsu todavía en su forma bankai. Era una imagen inexplicable.. ella era tan fuerte en aquel momento. Estaba resitiendo los golpes de Nnoitra tan bien. Podía sentir un poder cálido y dulce curándome… olía a Inoue ese reiatsu, como no. Era una sensación maravillosa dejar que te curara. El Espada ahora estaba preparando un poderoso ataque.._Por favor ..resiste. _ Ella lo paró con su escudo y le clavó la Zanpakutóh en el estómago. Me fijé en Tesla. No estaba muerto, pero si inconsciente con una pequeña herida en el pecho. Seguramente lo golpeó en la cabeza también. Lo había echo a propósito, ella no quería matarlo, solo que la dejara pelear. Otra vez posé mi mirada en la batalla. Ahora Nnoitra estaba descargando una y otra vez verticalmente su arma sobre el escudo de Inoue. Pero de repente, cambió de táctica ante la sorpresa de ella.

-¡INOUE!-grité con todas mis fuerzas, no podía salir herida de aquello.

Estaba desesperado, Nnoitra dirigía su Zanpakutóh hacia la cintura de Inoue y no podía hacer nada más que gritar como un inútil. Pero, Inoue se dio cuenta a tiempo (sus reflejos habían mejorado mucho) y posó una mano sobre el arma y saltó, haciendo que el arma le rozará la punta de los zapatos pero no llegó a tocarla. Vaya., pensé. Había sido un salto perfecto, con una mano cogió impulsó y saltó con la palma de la mano aún en el arma, para coger equilibrio. Lo consiguió. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara. Ella era fantástica, y pensar que hace unos meses la veía como una loca. Nnoitra otra vez dirigió su arma hacia la cintura de Inoue. Esta vez era imposible que saltara, no le podía dar tiempo a reaccionar tan rápido.

-¡La Zanpakutóh!- grité intentando que me oyera.

Por suerte, Inoue escuchó mi consejo e interpuso a Zangetsu entre ella y la Zanpakutóh del Espada. Pero como se había dado cuenta tarde, retrocedió varios metros y Nnoitra aprovechó la oportunidad para atacarla de nuevo. Mi corazón otra vez latía sin freno. Pero seguía sin poder moverme.. Esquivó el ataque con una su típica elegencia. Ahora, se encontraba justo detrás de su oponente e intentó herirle por detrás pero este se dio cuenta a tiempo y la paró con su arma. Volvió a intentar herirle, pero él la bloqueo de nuevo. Orihime cayó al suelo jadeando y se precipitó sobre su adversario. Él paro su ataqué con un brazo y le hizo una herida en su hombro. Me quedé sin aliento. Ella estaba siendo herida. Yo seguía inmovilizado a causa de mis heridas. Maldije mi nombre millones de veces aún sabiendo que eso no ayudaría. Parecía que a Inoue no le importaba que su hombro estuviera sangrando, seguía atacándole. Encontró un punto débil en su defensa y le hirió su hombro también. Él utilizó su sonido y le dio con la Zanpakutóh por detrás.

-¡!NOOOOO!- grité con todas mis fuerzas- ¡ Inoue ¡! Nnoitra dejalá.. estabas peleando conmigo.

Intenté levantarme muerto de rabia. Ese desgraciado la pagaría por hacer sufrirla.

-NO TE MUEVAS KUROSAKI- la voz de Inoue me llegó potente- Por favor.. no quiero que mueras. Quédate ahí

Sentí que mis costillas aun me dolían muchísimo y me caí al suelo. Tenía que levantarme.. ella era muy importante para mi. Juré que la protegería…. ¡LEVÁNTATE INÚTIL! ELLA TE NECESITA IDIOTA. Por más que me gritaba mi cuerpo no respondía, aún no me había recuperado lo suficiente. Quería llorar de desesperación. Inoue..Inoue..Inoue. Empezé a recordar todas sus sonrisas.. ella siempre tenía una para todos. Era genial. Era Orihime Inoue.

Un movimiento me sacó de mis pensamientos y vi que Inoue había conseguido parar parte del ataque pero la ropa por la parte de la espalda se había roto y se veía una pequeña herida que goteaba sangre. Aunque, podría haber sido peor. Podría haber muerto. Me tranquilicé un poco y le hice caso. Dejé que su magia me llenara de vida. Ella recurrió otra vez a Tsubaki y consiguió abrirle una herida en el pecho. Nnoitra estaba furioso y su reiatsu incrementó alarmantemente. Ella no iba a conseguirlo. El Espada le metió una patada en el vientre que la hizo retroceder hasta donde yo estaba. Estaba escupiendo sangre. Se veía tan malherida. Ahora lo comprendía, ella era muy fuerte, pero no sabía el movimiento del shunpo, así que sus movimientos eran lentos.

Nnoitra llegó a donde estaba

-Me has enfadado se para que te quería Aizen-sama si eres tan inútil y dé..

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ!- le interrumpí.Él alzó la cabeza con gesto curioso- Ella no es inútil,es maravillosa. Eres un mosntruo. Pelea conmigo.

-NO!- gritó ella- Aún no puedes moverte. Espera un po..

-¡ PROMETÍ QUE TE PROTEGERÍA!Además ya has hecho suficiente por mi. Me encuentro mucho mejor

-Kurosaki…- murmuró

Me levanté con la poco fuerza que había recuperado. Le dirigí a Inoue una mirada de cariño. Ella vaciló pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-Muchas gracias debo mucho más que mi vida. ¿De qué serviría todo esto si mueres? No podría afrontar una vida en la que no estés, una vida sin tu sonrisa.

Su mirada era de sorpresa, hasta yo me sorprendí de lo que había dicho. Pero era la verdad. Materialicé a Zangetsu en mi mano y la alcé, temblorosa. Mierda, aún seguía demasiado débil. Pero vi a Inoue y sus heridas, eso me dio fuerza. Podría sacar la máscara de Hollow aunque fuera por unos segundos. Pero… sentí que una fuerza increíble iba a aplastarme. Me volví y vi como una pata enorme se abalanzaba sobre mi. Estaba demasiado cerca como para defendeme.

-¡KUROSAKIIIII!- la voz de Inoue se sentía demasiado lejana.

Esa pata nunca llegó a aplastarme.

-Pero mírate estás medio muerto

Esa voz… era Kenpachi. Su espada había frenado el ataque. Pero… ¿quién diablos era ese gigante? Y si.. Definitivamente ese era Tesla, ya que no estaba en el sitio de antes. Cuando estaba volviendo la mirada vi que Nnoitra había agarrado a Orihime. Kenpachi derrotó a Tesla y fue a por el Espada, que soltó a Inoue. Fui lo más rápido posible hacia donde estaba ella. Su rostro reflejaba cariño, creo que el mio también , o eso intentaba. Nos cogimos de la mano, felices por estar vivos y juntos. Por unos instantes nos olvidamos de Hueco Mundo, de la batalla que estaba librándose ante nosotros y de todo, y en cambio compartimos una mirada de afecto que decía las cosas que nosotros no podíamos expresar con palabras.


End file.
